La vie au Hueco Mundo
by Akashikyo
Summary: 5 ans après la défaite D'aizen, le revoilà accompagné de gin pour retourner a Las Noche. La vie ne sera pas toujours rose mais dans un monde aussi gris que le Hueco Mundo c'est déjà ça.


-Nous y voilà...

C'était la première pensée d'ichimaru lorsqu'il venait d'entrer dans Las Noche. Le palais du Roi du Hueco Mundo : Aizen Sosuke. Après plusieurs heures de marche dans ce désert gris et sans vie baigné par la lumière de la lune, ils y étaient arrivés.

-Voici le palais où nous vivrons désormais.

La voix D'aizen était froide comme le désert du Hueco Mundo. Ichimaru ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de repenser a cet endroit où quelque années auparavant les Espadas, lui, Tôsen et Aizen vivaient.

Depuis la défaite dans la fausse Karakura Town nous avons dûs simuler notre mort grâce à Suigetsu.

-J'ai emmené quelqu'un d'autre ici, Ichimaru

-Je ne comprends pas Aizen-sama.

-Tu te rappelle-tu de ton amie Matsumoto Rangiku ?

-Bien sur Aizen-sama, mais je suis surpris que vous me parliez d'elle

En tournant un verrou et en ouvrant une simple porte, Aizen a fait briller une lueur de bonheur dans les yeux de son ami. Matsumoto étais là à déballer ses affaires quand son regard se posa sur ses deux visiteurs et s'attarda de longues minutes sur Gin.

-Rangiku-san, je suis content de vous revoir, dit Gin pour ne pas laisser paraître les émotions qui auraient contrarié sont père adoptif.

-Gin-chaaan !

Rangiku n'avait rien a faire d'Aizen surtout que la fausse mort de Gin lui avais laissé un gouffre au millieu du coeur, le retrouvé l'avais rendue plus qu'euphorique.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé gin ? Je t'ai crue mort moi !

-Aizen-sama a utilisé Suigetsu pour faire croire a nos mort sinon on nous aurais exécuté ou emprisonné.Qu'as-tu fait d'Hitsugaya ?

-Je l'ai laissé au Seireitei je ne crois pas qu'il ai accepté

Les heures passèrent ainsi en questions-réponses alors qu'Aizen était partis depuis plusieurs minutes.

La premier réflexe d'aizen était de passé en revue les activités du dernier espada en vie : Stark. Ce dernier avais échappé au massacre en repartant dans le Hueco Mundo en sentant Genryousaï Yyamamoto arrivé. Depuis ce jour il veille sur le palais seul et a son plus grand désespoir sa fraccion, Lylinette, était morte dans la guerre.

-Bienvenue dans votre palais Aizen-saaama...Dis stark en sortant de sa sieste matinale(Oui stark est un grand fainéant.)

-Merci Stark, qu'as tu découvert lors de mon absence ?

-Un groupe Vasto Lorde clamant que ce palais étais désormais le leurs ont essayé a plusieurs reprises de s'en emparer...

-Continue Stark.

-Il n'a pas suffit de beaucoup de temps pour les envoyer en cage. Il sont désormais prêt a tous pour devenir Espada.

-Bonne nouvelle Stark. Combien sont-t-il ?

-Ils sont 7 Aizen-sama j'ai tué le plus resistant qui menaçait de détruire sa cage

Aizen restât sans voix, la meche brune lui tombant éternellement sur le visage. Il étais dans cet état lorsque qu'il pensais au sort qu'il réservait au autres.

-Aizen-sama, vous qui êtes notre dieu pouvez vous atténuer la douleur qui me lacère le corps jour et nuit ? La solitude me ronge et je sais qu'un jour je mourrais de cette plaie si vous ne me sauvez pas.

Le regard d'Aizen transperça celui de son Espada primera, le sang de ce dernier se gela et son cœur rata un battement dans sa poitrine.

-Soit, je résoudrais ton problème Stark.

-Merci, Aizen-sama, je vous suis de nouveau redevable

Une derniere courbette mis fin au discussion (le depart de stark n'y était pas pour rien non plus)

Pendant ce temps au Seireitei...

-Je sais bien qui vous déprimez Taicho mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous saoulé !

-Et alors Rukia ? Rangiku est partie et personne ne sais où elle est !

-Je sais bien qu'elle est partie mais il ne faut pas vous laissé abattre ! Que dirais rangiku en vous voyant picoler ?

-Je suis sûr qu'elle dirais : «Vous avez enfin recommencé a boire Toshiro-san ? Je sens qu'aujourd'hui je vais m'amuser !»

Après ces paroles, un silence perturbé par le Glou-Glou de la bouteille de saké se vidant dans la gorge de notre petit génie du Seireitei s'était installé. Rukia étais partie et Hitsugaya était seul avec l'alcool que Rangiku avais laissé dans son bureau. Il sortis aussi un petit mot qui lui étais adressé.

_Mon cher Toshirô-chan je t'écris ceci car je m'en vais, ne cherche pas a me retrouvé. Je serais heureuse et j'espère que toi aussi._

_Signé Rangiku Matsumoto_

_T'as petite lieutenant qui t'aime_

La lettre était parcheminée de tache d'encre et d'eau entremêlées : les larmes d'Hitsugaya avait abimé l'écriture deja mauvaise sont ancienne lieutenant.

-Rangiku...Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné …

-Hey Toshiro-san ! Alors comment tu va le minus !

Un shinigami avec des cheveux orange venait de faire irruption dans le bureau d'Hitsugaya. Il n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'une main lui écrasa la tete et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Espèce de...! Ichigo ? De quel droit tu viens sans frapper, me toucher et pire encore, m'appeler Toshiro-san ?

-Wouah détends toi Toshiro ! On dirais que t'a bouffé du lion !

-C'est Hitsugaya-taicho, espèce de décervelé !

-Tes tendu toi... Matsumoto t'a refais boire ? Vu toutes les bouteilles elle a dus se saouler et toi aussi !

Hitsugaya venais de fondre en chaude larmes son l'incompréhension de notre cervelle et cheveux de carotte shinigami.


End file.
